Team Two: A Naruto Story
by Daaman
Summary: Due to the unusual circumstances of Narutos entry into the ninja ranks he is put on a different team with only one other purple haired Genin and senbon chewing sensei. NarutoxAmi


**Team Two: A Naruto Story**

**Due to the unusual circumstances of Narutos entry into the ninja ranks he is put on a different team with only one other Genin a purple haired kunoichi and senbon chewing sensei. NarutoxAmi.**

**Chapter 1  
****The Birth of Team Two**

Inside the depths of the Hokage tower, the Hokage and a group of Jonin-sensei hopefuls sat in a conference room. Every year the night before the teams are announced, the Jonin would gather to drink sake, trade war stories, and discuss what test they would use to test the Genin hopefuls. This night however was in stark contrast with the room full of argument and yelling. The reason for the change was due to the actions of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Thanks a lot Iruka. With that little last minute graduation of yours, instead of drinking our asses off we have to deal with this shit." yelled one jonin

"Naruto learned and used an A-ranked Jutsu and defeated a traitor in a matter of a few hours how does that not qualify him to be a Genin." Said the scar faced Chunin

"I'll admit it is an impressive feat, but that doesn't matter. He failed the original test and before you decided to add him, we had just got the teams formed. With him in now we have one extra Genin hopeful with no team. And adding him to any of the teams would mean we would have to cut someone who got there by the book. Do you really think that is fair Iruka" said another jonin

"Would you all shut up!" yelled the Hokage with all the power that had earned him the title.

The room went deathly silent as the group focused on their leader hoping his age and wisdom could help them out.

"Listen here, I understand your concerns both Irukas and the rest of yours. Naruto will not be placed on any of the teams that have already been formed so don't worry about it." said the old man

"So what, you're going make him someone's apprentice you know that the only shinobi that are qualified to handle that are one of the Sannin or Kakashi. The Sannin are not in the village because of self exile or are needed to maintain the spy network and Kakashi needs to train Sasuke because he has similar abilities to the Uchiha. So what are you going to do." interrupted a Jonin

"Well if you let the man finish you might have gotten your answer." said a voice

The group turned around towards the doorway of the room to see a man around six foot tall in standard Jonin vest. His brown hair matted down by a navy blue bandana with a Konoha hitai-ite on the back. A senbon needle hanging off the lips of a knowing smirk he was giving.

"Ah Genma not a moment to soon I see. so have you found yourself another candidate." said the Hokage.

"Yes I have Hokage-sama I just got back from given her a hitai-ite and telling her what is going on." said Genma

"Exactly what I want to know. What is going on" said Asuma

"Yeah and what's a Tokubetsu Jonin doing here they can't teach Genin." yelled another Jonin

"That my friend is where your wrong." said Genma

"Shut up I wasn't talking to you! The law clearly states that only a full blown Jonin can teach a three Genin team." retorted the Jonin

"You are correct in that statement, but Genma is not teaching a three Genin cell. You see young one there was a clause made during the last great war that under special circumstances a Tokubetsu Jonin can lead a two Genin cell. Genma happened to witness the actions of Naruto in my office and volunteered to lead this cell. so he was looking through the files of those who didn't make the cut to see if there was a suitable teammate for him. Now Genma who is the lucky new Genin hopeful" said the Hokage

Genma pulled out a file and handed it the old man.

"Ami Kodachi sir. She fit's the criteria that I made for another teammate. She started out in the academy the same time as Naruto did and in the beginning she did show promise of being a good kunoichi. Unfortunately she was an orphan and around the time she was ten her reserves grew to way above average for a girl her age. This resulted in the similar educational issues that Naruto had with small jutsu the academy uses. She scored average marks on her test in both accuracy and written but like Naruto she had issues with the bushin and due to this she was failed. Her personality is another reason I decided to take her. Like Naruto she decided to start focusing on gaining attention. she became a bully to achieve this. however for a while she has been acting a little subdued in that department, but that might make things easier when she and Naruto start." Said Genma

"Are you sure I know that student pretty well and she has become somewhat meek the last couple of years and meek is not something that shinobi can afford to be." said Iruka

"Calm down, with my training she'll be fine. Not to mention that her teammate has the ability to bring out the best in people huh "Iruka-sensei"." said Genma cause the Chunin to blush at the comment.

"Alright you may have a team by law but don't you think it's a little unfair to give the two special treatment. I mean becoming a full fledged team with only two Genin and having all the perks of a traditional team." said one Jonin

"There are actually stipulations on this type of team. For one, they're required to have a training period that is four times longer than the traditional week before they can even start to take missions. Second they are required to take four times the amount of missions before the can be eligible to take the Chunin exams so don't worry about them getting ahead because of special treatment. In fact the way it's set up basically means that they will be doing missions instead of being at the academy." said the Hokage.

"What is so wrong about them going back to the academy they can wait a year." said a Kurenai.

"Now Kurenai I think…" said the Hokage before he was interrupted

"Excuse me Hokage-sama I think she might be right." said Genma.

The Hokage out surprise and anger at the betrayal, glared at the man that until then had been defending Naruto. Then all anger and surprise subsided after the old man saw the mischievous smirk that Genma now sported.

"Really Genma, care to explain to the rest of us." said the Hokage now showing a smirk of his own

"Yeah I mean what harm could another year do. knowing Naruto it will be fun year of pranks for him. I mean with the Kage Bushin I can't imagine what pranks the boy could perform with that." said Genma.

A pregnant silence came upon the room as Genma uttered those words. Many of the Jonin knew that their Genin hopefuls would most likely fail and they would be put back into the normal mission line ups. And one of the common missions that was given to the Jonin of Konoha was a mission that had came to be known as "a Naruto hunt". The mission was to chase the boy around the village for hours on end and catch the young blond after one of the infamous exploit's the blond performed. Then to make matters worse every ninja with the exemption of Iruka that had caught the boy usually became the butt of the next practical joke the boy cooked up.

"Maybe we were a little hasty to throw out such an idea Hokage-sama. Maybe this set-up you have is a very good idea." said one Jonin

The statement was meet with nods from everyone in the room and small agreement from those who put their own two cent in.

"Good I'm glad to hear it. now it you excuse me. Genma and I have to go finalize the documents and forms for his teams so I'll leave you guys to hopefully finish the night the way you were planning." said the Hokage

With that Genma and the Hokage left the room to allow the Jonin to have their night of drinking and relaxing. The two walked to the old mans office and started on the small amount of paper work that would be needed to finalize the team.

"Thank you for you help Genma, there are few people I would've trusted with Naruto's training and growth as a ninja." said the Hokage

"It's no problem sir, I can't think of a better way to honor Kushina-sensei then to teach her kid. Not to mention that if you had been forced to put him on another team the other students would probably mock him and the team dynamics of any of those teams would suffer" said Genma

"Yeah you're probably right about that. Still as you probably guessed. He can't know who his parents are right." said the Hokage

"Of course I'll leave telling him up to you. I don't want to deal with that when it hit's the fan" said Genma

"Good, well that's the last of the paper work. Congratulations Genma Shiranui, leader of team two." said the old man

"I take the responsibility with pride Hokage-sama. now if you would excuse me I need to tell my two students where they well meet me tomorrow." said Genma

"Why not meet them at the academy like everyone else." said the Hokage.

"Think about it. This graduating class is full of clan heirs and heiresses. How would you think they would react if they saw not one but two failures getting a team. Next thing you know the council would be on your ass about special treatment and favoritism and even though they couldn't veto the action they would sure make your life a pain in the ass." said Genma

"You have a point there Genma, have them meet here tomorrow so I can help explain what is going on. I'm sure they both will be excited." said the Hokage.

Genma nodded and then Shunshined out of the office leaving the old Hokage to his work. The old man decided to take a small break and look out the window of the office. As his eyes locked in on the face of the fourth on the Hokage mountain he smiled.

"Even though you two are not here it seems you're loved ones whether it be a former student or a leader you served are trying to help your son." said the Hokage.

The old man gave out a yawn of a lion and deciding that it was time to end the hectic day and retire for the night.

Across the village in one of the low income housing unit's a purple haired girl sat on her bed looking at the hitai-ite that was now hers. Not an hour ago the poor girl was just another failure of the class and had been sitting in her room trying her hardest not to let tears fall down her face. Then without warning a knock on her door brought her to meet a senbon chewing Jonin telling her that a late graduation had caused them to look at the failures of the test to see which one would be able to be a shinobi and she had been the lucky one that they chose.

Although she was now a shinobi she felt she hadn't earned the title and had only gotten into the ranks by a mere technicalities and unusual circumstances. She knew she would have to try her hardest to prove that even though she may have gotten in on a technicality she could still be useful. Then as she continued to think back on the past, uncertainly hit as she thought about the day where her swagger and confidence was crushed by a flower wielding clan heiress. She then thought about if she really could cut it as a shinobi. If one girl with nothing but flowers could humiliate her like that, she couldn't imagine what a group of bandits or enemy ninja could do.

Suddenly a knock on the door of her small studio apartment brought her out of her deep thought. She laid her hitai-ite down of the bed and made her way to the door. She opened it to reveal Genma with a warm smile looking down on her.

"Genma-sensei, I can call you that right." said Ami softly

"Yep you're fine with calling me that Ami. I came by to tell you every went smoothly with the formation of the team. welcome to the ranks of Konoha." said Genma

"That's great so when do I get to meet my team." said an excited Ami.

"Tomorrow, I came by to also tell you not to go to the academy tomorrow. Instead our team is meeting in the Hokages office at 9:00 am tomorrow morning so don't be late okay." said Genma

"Right, thank you Genma-Sensei I hope I can make you proud." said Ami

"No worries beside you don't need to hope to make me proud because I'm going to make sure our team is the pride of Konoha okay." said Genma

Genma gave a small wave to the girl and in swirl of leaves Shunshined to some unknown location.

"The pride of Konoha well if he thinks I can why not." said Ami as she retreated back into her apartment.

In another apartment complex up on the top floor in a small one bedroom apartment slept a young blond dreaming of his future as a shinobi.

"Why yes that miso ramen would be lovely and who am I to deny your gifts as thanks for saving the village." said the blond in his sleep

Suddenly a knock on the door jarred the blond from his dreams of ramen and grandeur causing him to fall right out of his bed smashing his face on the floor. As the knocking continued Naruto got up grumbling about stupid late night visitors and how they ruin perfectly good dreams. He slowly made his way to the door and grabbing the handle slammed it open.

"What the hell do you want you just ruined a perfectly good dream asshole." yelled the blond at the top of his lungs.

Genma just stared at the blond as a sense of déjà vu rushed over him.

"Damn Kushina-sensei did the exact same thing every time I had to wake her at night when we got a late mission." thought Genma

"What you staring at. you better have a reason to wake me up" said Naruto grumpily

"Damn grumpy like her too I can see that he is defiantly his mother son." though Genma

"Sorry about that. My name is Genma or as you will be saying Genma-Sensei." said the senbon chewing Jonin

"I thought I wasn't going to meet you until tomorrow at the academy." said Naruto

"Well as you know you graduated under unique circumstances so your team will be meeting at the Hokages office tomorrow at 9:00 am." said Genma

"Alright well if your done I'm going back to bed." said Naruto

"Good see you tomorrow." said Genma

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." said Naruto who promptly shut the door.

Genma let out a little chuckle, the boy was a no bull shit person either get on with it or get out of the way. He jumped to the roofs and made his way home with a smile plastered on his face.

"These two are defiantly going to be fun to train." said Genma to himself

The mourning soon came upon the village of Konoha and while most of the other Genin hopefuls were still sleeping knowing that they would have to be a the academy at 11:00. Naruto Uzumaki however had slept in till 8:30 and was now in a rush to make it to the tower on time.

"Damn sensei waking me up and making me sleep late." said Naruto to no one in particular

The blond jumped from roof to roof as fast as he could hoping that he would beat the clock. As he came closer to the doors of the tower he busted through them knocking over a Chunin who was carrying paper work. As paper and scrolls went in the air Naruto barreled down the hallways. He at most only had a minute before time was up and he would be damned if he would be late. The doors of the office now came into view and Naruto tried to put the brakes on his feet. But his shoes being worn due to his lack of funds had no traction to come to a sudden halt. Instead he skidded through the doors crashing at the feet of two people. As he looked up he saw the confused faces of the Genma and Ami. As he got a closer look at the girl recognition of the bully caused Naruto to share his teammate in the same look of confusion the other two were given.

"What the hell are you doing here." yelled Naruto

"What do you mean I'm here for a team meeting. what the hell are you doing here." yelled Ami

The two continued to squabble in this matter until a Genma couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you two both shut up!" yelled Genma quickly causing both to zip their mouths shut.

The Hokage chuckled at the scene unfolding in front of him. It may look like the team would do nothing but argue. But the cheeky playful way they were arguing convinced the old man that it would eventually become a game for the three.

"Now that everyone is here lets get down to business." said the old man.

"But Hokage-sama isn't there supposed to be a third Genin." said Ami

"Normally yes but you two graduated under unorthodox methods. This caused us to have two extra Genin so instead of making you go through another year of the academy we brought up a law that allows a Tokubetsu to train a two Genin cell. You will be the first two Genin cell since the last great war." said the Hokage

The two young shinobi nodded knowing that they had be very lucky to have this opportunity.

"Thank you for explaining to them Hokage-sama. Welcome you two from now on our little group will be know as Team Two. Are you ready to handle this responsibility." said Genma

"Yes sensei" the two yelled in unison.

"Good, lucky for you we're going to continue our pattern of weird circumstances by bypassing the whole Genin test to see if you have the qualities of teamwork. I plan to drill into you two the ability to work not only in perfect sync with me but with each other. so the whole test would be pointless. but first order of business is to get you two geared up and into real shinobi clothes." said Genma

"What's wrong with what we're wearing now" yelled the two in unison again

"Do you really have to asked. Naruto I can't even think of an environment that your orange could qualify for camouflage not to mention you just showed us that you have no traction in your shoes and Ami you're a ninja not a milk maid. So follow me and we'll get you set up." said Genma his tone leaving no room for the two to retort.

The team bided farewell to the Hokage and walked down the street in calm pace.

"Alright we'll be heading to the gear shop. This time everything is on me this time but don't expect that to be a common occurrence. Now how about you two tell us a little about yourselves. Things such as your name, likes, dislikes, goals or dreams." said Genma

"My name is Ami Kodachi, I like to have a good meal, training even though I have no Idea if I'm doing anything right. I dislike heiresses of clans because they think they're hot stuff. My dream is to become a great kunoichi." said Ami

"We'll make sure that dream happens, alright you're up Blondie." said Genma

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Hokage-Jiji, and cool new jutsu. My dislikes are stuck up Uchihas that think that they deserve everything for nothing in return, people that glare at me because they think I something I'm not, the three minutes you have to wait for instant ramen. And my dream is to become the Hokage so I can get respect and not be looked down on." said Naruto

"Quite a person your son has grown up to be Kushina-sensei." thought Genma

"Alright I like the fact that neither of you became star struck because of names and clans. I guess it is my turn then. My name is Genma Shiranui. I like a nice shot of warm sake, and busting heads and taking names. My dislikes are those who quit because of something trivial and people who don't know the meaning of teamwork. My goal is to make team two a force to be reckoned with and the pride of Konoha." said Genma

As Genma finished his introduction the trio came upon a small shop hidden in a back alley. A small sign read black dragon weapons and gear. The trio entered the shop to find that unlike the dreary alley way that the entrance resided. The interior was warm and homely despite the selves of weaponry and gear designed to kill and maim. At the counter sat a burly man about six foot four with unkempt brown hair and thick scruff sharpening a blade. The man turned away from his task and looked at the three patrons.

"Ah Genma chewed through your senbons have we." said the man

"Come on Ganjou if I chewed through senbons at the rate you imply I wouldn't have any teeth left." said Genma

"I know but it is fun to mess with you about it. So, what's with the two gaki you got there." said the man now known as Ganjou

"They're my two new students. Ami, Naruto this is Ganjou an old friend of mine from my days as a Genin he's got the best selection of weapons and gear in all of Konoha if not the whole fire country." Said Genma

"Nice to meet you. My name is Ami" said Ami

"Likewise and the names Naruto." said Naruto

The man eyed the young shinobi and let out a huge laugh.

"I can see that they need a lot just by their outfits. a milk maid and traffic cone not a ninja they make" said Ganjou

"Hey!" yelled the two Genin

"Calm down those outfits might be fine for civilian work, but you two will not be civilians now are we. so lets see what I can cook up." said Ganjou

Ganjou escorted the three to the clothing and gear section of the store to find suitable shinobi outfits for the two. After many try ons and much argument about the lack of orange on the outfit's the two finally found something that suited them. Ami now out of the sundress and sash now wore black shinobi pants with attaching kunai and shrunken holsters. Her new black shinobi sandals taped to her ankles by black bandages. Her torso covered by a short sleeve forest green muscle shirt with her hitai-ite proudly tied around her right bicep. Naruto also had chosen black shinobi pants but it seems that his love affair with orange would never die as the pants had earthy orange stripes running down the legs to black bandages that were wrapped around his ankles securing his black sandal to the rest of his outfit. Covering his torso a dull subdued rust colored muscle shirt his hitai-ite retro fitted with a long black cloth topping off the outfit. Genma looked at the two with a critical eye all they need now was some armor of some sort.

"What do you got in protection Ganjou." said Genma

"Well not much. With that new law that you guys placed making flack jackets and chest plates a sign of rank they can't wear to much without breaking some stupid law of impersonating a ranking officer. But I do have something that I just cooked up that I have only decided to trust to friends that won't pawn it off and allow someone to steal my design." said Ganjou

The man waved the trio to follow him into the back room of the store. The three had entered back room finding it was full of boxes full of weapons, clothing, and exploding notes everything a shinobi would need. They then followed Ganjou into another room to find a workshop where the man crafted blades and armor. Ganjou then went behind a desk and after rummaging a small bit pulled out a few interesting looking vest.

"These my friends are probably my greatest creation I have and maybe will ever create. Say hello to Dragon Skin" said Ganjou

Upon closer a closer look the vest. They saw what looked like a scale pattern of discs covered in a fibrous looking cloth in the areas that covered the core of the body. On the interior black silk implied that the armor was meant to be worn underneath the clothing.

"An interesting looking pattern but what makes them so great." said Genma

"Well dragon skin is made of an imbricated overlapping configuration of ceramic discs that is encased in an aramid textile cover." said Ganjou

As Ganjou looked at the three he saw that he had completely lost them to all the technically jargon.

"What I mean is these ceramic discs are put together in a scale like pattern and are covered in a strong cloth to reinforce them. This set-up makes them flexible and form fitting and believe me it would take way more then a kunai or sword stab to pierce it." said Ganjou

"Really how much can they take." said Genma

"Let me show you." said Ganjou

The man went back behind the desk and pulled out another set of the armor. This set how ever was chard and many of the disc were cracked or shattered.

"I know it make look bad, but feel the interior." said Ganjou

The three felt the interior and felt no sharp edges or holes meaning that what ever had caused the damage on the exterior was unable to reach the interior meaning no damage would had occurred.

"So what caused the damage on the outside anyways. By the look on your face it must have been something powerful." said Naruto

"You're right because this vest was exposed to an A-ranked assassination jutsu called the chidori." said Ganjou with a smirk

Genma's eyes shot wide open. He could believe the famous jutsu that could cut lighting in half was unable to pierce it. Genma grinned widely as the look of shock left.

"How is it every time I come here, I find something that trumps the last thing I saw." said Genma

"Just genius I guess, so I assume you want three then." said Ganjou

"You damn right I want three, how much." said Genma

"Don't worry about price I chop it down fifty percent as a graduation present for the youngsters so it wont cost more then a simple steel fishnet maille." said Ganjou

"Good add in seven pairs of their outfit's a set of elbow knives for Ami and a wakizashi fitted for Naruto." said Genma

"Alright we'll get everything packed up and ready to go." said Ganjou

After a few farewells to the weapon and armor maker the trio made their way to each of the Genins houses to drop off the excess equipment they had purchased. The two young shinobi were surprised that they lived so close to each other but rarely bumped into each other. In the end they decided it was due to different schedules or something of the sort. Genma then explained that they were heading to a training ground to start their training. As the buildings of the villages started to be replaced by trees and forest the two looked at their new weapons. Ami marveled at her two elbow blades. the solid oak wood handle of the tonfa-like weapon conformed to her hand like a glove. Then the blades that lodged in the wood were beautiful and simple. A small blade point at the front for quick jabs. On the back a much larger broad spear head like blade would make any elbow she threw devastating and the end of the handle a curved claw like blade designed for parrying. Narutos wakizashi had a blade around twenty-four inches long and even though it lacked any decorative engravings the steel of it shined brightly begging to be used. Much to Genmas dismay Ganjou decided that if the orange was an earthy enough tone it was okay for battle. This of course meant that once again, a rust orange sheath and handle for the blonds new sword. After a few more looks of inspection Naruto looked at his sensei with a inquisitive look.

"Genma-sensei not that I'm complaining about these weapons but shouldn't you have seen what we're capable of before handing them to use. I mean what if they don't fit our form of fighting." said Naruto

Both Ami and Genma stopped in their tracks as they looked at the blonde. Ami surprised by such a wise statement by the blond seeing as he always acted like a goofball. Genma surprised that a Genin who are known to get all starry eyed at something like a new weapon or jutsu and would haphazardly swing them around would instead introspectively look to see if it fit them.

"You are right Naruto. primary weapons like the one you and Ami have need to be fitted to the persons fitting style. I took a look at both your academy files on tai-jutsu and decided that these would make got starting weapons to wield. Ami has a parry style using her flexible to create opens and exploit them. You Naruto use a more overwhelming approach that focuses on offense more then defense which makes you a perfect candidate for wielding a wakizashi, because it's meant more for quick powerful blows while getting right in the enemies face." said Genma

"Really that's awesome. thank you for doing some homework for us Genma-sensei." said Ami

"No problem but you might not be so happy with my after we start training because for the next month your going all out." said Genma

The two looked a Genma who once again had a devious smirk on his face. That smirk told the two that playtime was now over. After a couple more minutes of walking they came upon a training ground that screamed danger. Thick massive trees cut off all sun light to the forest floor full of intertwined roots and crevasses. Over all an aura of death emanated from the godforsaken place. Genma stopped about fifty feet away from the fence that separated the training grounds from the rest of Konoha and turned to his students.

"Alright first thing were going to do is an introduction to a chakra control exercise. then we will move on to a team building exercise." said Genma

The two Genin now stood attentively waiting for their sensei to continue. Genma looked at the two and how attentive they were and it brought him a small bit a pride that they were welling to learn so quickly.

"The control exercise is called tree climbing let me demonstrate." said Genma

The Jonin walked to a nearby tree and place a foot on the trunk and as if it was nothing at all proceeded to walk up the side of the tree as if it was nothing at all. Naruto and Ami looked on awestruck at the feat that their sensei was performing. Genma finally stopped the act and he hung upside-down on a branch.

"You will need to manipulate your chakra to you feet in a precise amount to stick to the branch. To much chakra you blow yourself off the tree to little and you lose your grip on the tree." said Genma

Genma then proceeded to throw two kunai at the feet of his students.

"Make a running start and mark you progress with the kunai hop to it now we don't have all day." said Genma.

The two grabbed the kunai and made a beeline for a tree of their choosing. Ami made two steps up before the bark cracked and she flew away from the tree. Naruto didn't even make it one as a chilling crack radiated from the tree while Naruto flew back fifteen feet.

"I think you use to much chakra on that one." said Ami

"Bite me you did the same thing." said Naruto as he attempted again.

Genma watched the exchange with a critical eye. He planed on making sure those two would forever have each others back and be able to work in tandem flawlessly. He had noticed that Konoha had started to let Jonin teach there Genin in a more individualistic manner very different then the days when he was a Genin and it worried him. That train of though often lead to a breakdown of a team dynamic and that cause multiple array of problems like teammates betraying each other, shinobi craving power to the point of breaking ethical and moral barriers, even causing some to go missing-nin.

Genma would not have that happen to his team on his watch. As the two slowly managed to get their chakra under control. once the two had it an acceptable level Genma would use the same exercise that he had learned teamwork under. It was an extreme exercise that might very well kill the two but if they could get through it those two would have at least one other person they could always trust. After a few hours Naruto and Ami got about four feet up into the tree telling Genma they now understood the basic premise of the exercise.

"Guys stop the exercise it's time for the team building exercise." said Genma

The two stopped and looked at their sensei wondering what the new exercise was going to be.

"Can we do the tree walking a little more I think I'm making real progress." said Naruto

"No, the main reason that I had you start tree climbing first is that one of the aspects of the team building exercise is that you master tree walking under certain… circumstances." said Genma

"What are the circumstances." said Ami

"Just look behind me." said Genma pointing behind him

The two looked at the dark dreary forest still emitting an aura of death.

"You two are going to go into that forest with no food or water and survive with only the help of each other for one week. During that week you two will have to master tree walking or guess what you get to spend another week in there until you can. And one more thing…" said Genma who then pulled out a summoning scroll.

After a bit of chakra pumped into the paper he summoned a chain. At the end of the chain were shackles big enough to fit around the Genins waist. Before Naruto and Ami could react Genma took the shackles and locked them around the Genins waist tethering them together.

"You have to do it shackled together." said Genma

"What?! Are you insane we can't do this." yelled Naruto and Ami in unison.

"Sure you can. see you in a week. Oh and one more thing I didn't ask permission from the grounds keeper of the training grounds to use it. So if you see her I suggest running away. Have fun" said Genma

Genma grabbed the chain and with all his might and a chakra reinforced arm through the pair high in the air with a trajectory towards the middle of the forest.

Screams and yells could be heard as Genmas students fell into the forest disappearing from view. As he chuckled as his own handy work a figure started walking towards him from a tree line. A tan trench coat flailing behind her and he hair twisted up in a spiky ponytail.

"That wasn't a nice thing you said about me Genma-kun you made it sound like I'm possessive of the forest of death." said the women

"Well aren't you Anko-chan." said Genma

"Alright you might have me on that one. so how long before I make my debut to your adorable little students." said Anko

"About a day so they can't get a little synced up don't want them to figure out you're just there to motivate them to work together." said Genma

"I can't what for tomorrow. I really want to see what these two students of yours are capable of." said Anko

"Alright well until then I'm off to the bar. care to pass the time with a good old fashioned drinking binge." said Genma

"You sure know a way to a women's heart Genma-kun." said Anko in a sarcastic smirk

"Comes with the territory of most bad ass Tokubetsu Jonin of the village." said Genma with a smirk on his face

"In your dreams hot shot." said Anko

The two chuckled one more time before blurring of towards the village leaving the Genin to fend for themselves for the night.


End file.
